Sleepover!
by Dark-Bandit
Summary: Happy birthday to Yugi...
1. Bloody Nose

Sleepover!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
... in which Yugi is completely surrounded by water...  
  
Yugi :: Gulps::  
  
Yugi: Bubble bubble boy am I in trouble.  
  
Grandpa! HELP!  
  
Grandpa: HERE I COME TO SAVE THE DAAAAAAYOW! Oh beans.  
  
Yugi, are you all right?   
  
Yugi: Oo bade by dose bwleed. By ho dose.  
  
{TRANSLATION: You made my nose bleed. My whole nose.}  
  
Grandpa: Beans! You were supposed to do the disclaimer! Oh well I'll just do it.  
  
Grandpa Disclaimer: Dark_Bandit only owns Sarah, Kate, Brad, and Joe.  
  
Grandpa: So Yugi, what really did happen?  
  
Yugi: I was in the bathtub and when I went over to turn the water off I realized that it was to deep to walk and I can't swim.  
  
Grandpa: You can walk in our tub! It's not that big.  
  
Yugi stands next to a big ruler.  
  
Yugi: ::Sniffle:: The ruler says that I'm 3'5".  
  
Grandpa: Well your okay now. Go off and play PS2.  
  
20 minutes later...  
  
Grandpa: Yugi will you come down here?  
  
Yugi goes into the cellar.  
  
Grandpa: SUPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUGI! DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO!  
  
Yugi: Yay! Mahnahmahna!  
  
Grandpa: This year I decided to do something special. I invited Harry potter, Ron Weasely, Hermione Granger, Joey, Tea, Mokuba, Bakura, Sakura, Lee, Maylin, Madison, Sarah, Kate, Brad, and Joe over for a sleepover!   
  
Yugi: YAY!  
  
Grandpa: And here's the bad news. Mokuba Invited Seto who invited Malik who invited Yami B. who invited Draco Malfoy who invited Goku.  
  
Yugi: URK... 


	2. Lineup

Chapter 2  
  
...in which yugi is almost completely surrounded by guests...  
  
Doorbell: Ding-Dong!  
  
Yugi: Coming!  
  
Harry: Hi!  
  
Joey: I brought the chips!  
  
Tristan: I brought the soda!  
  
Ron: I brought the pizza!  
  
Mokuba: I brought Duelist of the Roses!  
  
Tea: I'm here to dance!  
  
Bakura: I'm here to have fun!  
  
Hermione: Me too.  
  
Goku: I'm here for the party!  
  
Seto: I'm here to play video games.  
  
Sakura, Lee, Maylin, Madison: We're just here.  
  
Yami B, Yami M: WE'RE HERE TO KILL YUGI!  
  
Yugi: Dule time! The duelists will be: Goku, Harry, Hemione, Ron, Sakura,   
  
Joey, Seto, and myself.  
  
Here's the duel lineup:  
  
Goku vs Hermione, Ron vs Harry, Sakura vs Yugi (me!) and Seto vs Joey.  
  
A/N: G2G. Place your bets on who will win. I will write more in 3 days, so bet soon! 


	3. Eliminating Round

Chapter 3  
  
...in which Yugi is not surrounded by anything...  
  
Dule 1  
  
Croquet: Let the duel begin! The tournement will be dulest kingdom style, so   
  
no sacrifices are required  
  
Joey: Who invited him?  
  
Seto: Me.  
  
Croquet: Shuffle your decks.  
  
Croquet: Duel!  
  
Goku: Ladies first!  
  
In her hand Hermione holds:  
  
Cyber Falcon  
  
Guardian of the Throne Room  
  
Reinforcements  
  
Bite Shoes  
  
Jowgen the Spiritualist  
  
Hermione: I play Guardian of the throne room in atack mode. And I combine it with   
  
the trap card Reinforcements, giving it a total of 2150 atack points!  
  
Goku's turn.  
  
Goku Holds:  
  
M-Warrior #1  
  
Ryu-Kishin  
  
Gaia the Fierce Knight  
  
Boar Soldier  
  
Celtic Guardian  
  
Goku: I play Gaia the Fierce Knight in atack mode! Gaia, atack Guardian of the Throne Room!  
  
Hermione's life points: 1850  
  
Hermione's turn  
  
Hermione draws the Wingweaver card.  
  
Hermione: I play Wing weaver, in atack mode! Wingweaver, atack   
  
Gaia the Fierce Knight!  
  
Goku's life points: 1550  
  
Goku's turn  
  
Goku drawsThe Spike Bot and places it in defense mode  
  
Hermione's turn  
  
Hermione: Hand trade!  
  
Hermione sends her hand to the grave yard, draws a new hand, and 1 new card.  
  
She now holds:  
  
St.Joan  
  
Respect Play  
  
Final Flame  
  
Dark Hole  
  
Skull Invitation  
  
Magic Javelin  
  
Hermione: I play Final Flame to inflict damage!  
  
Goku's life points: 950  
  
Hermione: Now I play St. Joan in atack mode! St. Joan, atack his   
  
defense card! Wing weaver, atack his life points directly!  
  
Goku's life points: 000000000000.0  
  
Hermione: I win!  
  
Duel 2  
  
Ron: You first harry.  
  
In his hand Harry holds  
  
Flute of Summoning Dragon  
  
Infinite Dismissal  
  
Black Pendant  
  
Magician of Faith  
  
Waboku  
  
Harry: I play Magician of Faith in defense mode and 1 card face  
  
down (Waboku).  
  
Ron's turn  
  
Ron holds  
  
Flame Swordsman  
  
Sogen  
  
Flame Cerebrus  
  
Fairy Box #2  
  
Twin-Headed Fire Dragon  
  
Ron: I play Fairy Box #2 which alows me to play 3 cards from my hand.   
  
I play Twin Headed Fire Dragon, Flame Swordsman and Flame Cerebrus!   
  
Flame Swordsman and Twin Headed Fire Dragon atack Magician of faith!   
  
Flame Cerebrus atack life points!  
  
Waboku blocks Flame Swordsman, but not Twin Headed Fire Dragon   
  
and Flame Cerebrus.  
  
Harry's life points: 00000000000.0  
  
Harry:WAAAAAAHHHH!!!  
  
Duel 3  
  
Yugi: You can go first Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Sakura: Don't call me that!  
  
Sakura Holds  
  
Dark Energy  
  
Penguin Knight  
  
Guarda the Wind Spirit  
  
Red Moon Baby  
  
Dragon Treasure  
  
Sakura: I play 1 card in defense mode (Red Moon Baby).  
  
Yugi's turn  
  
Yugi holds  
  
Dark Magician  
  
Kuriboh(sp?)  
  
Swords of Revealing Light  
  
Mystic Box  
  
Yugi: I play Dark Magician in atack mode! Dark Magician, atack her   
  
defense card!  
  
Sakura: Bad move. You've activated Red Moon Baby's special,   
  
Cutesy Kiss!It allows him to take control of the Dark Magician. Now   
  
Dark Magician, attack Yugi!  
  
Yugi's life points: 00000000000000000000000.00000000000000.0000000....  
  
Sakura: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duel 4  
  
Seto: You first Snoopy, Odie, Lou, Pluto...  
  
Joey:Grrr...  
  
I need not tell the outcome, because you all know that Seto Kaiba won...  
  
A/N: Well that's it for the eliminating round. Next chappy I'll write semi finals and finals.  
  
Here's whats left.  
  
Hermione vs Ron and Sakura vs Seto. Than the winners of those two duels will go at it in the finals! 


	4. Semi Finals and Finals

Chapter 4  
  
...in which- oh forget it...  
  
Semi-Final Duel 1  
  
Hermione: You first Ron.  
  
Ron Holds  
  
Final Destiny  
  
Ring of Magnetism  
  
The Reliable Guardian  
  
Rain of Mercy  
  
Twin Headed Fire Dragon  
  
Ron: I play Twin Headed Fire Dragon in defense mode and 2 cards face down (Ring of Magnetism The Reliable Guardian).  
  
Hermione's turn.  
  
Hermione holds  
  
Ryu-Kishin  
  
Rouge Doll  
  
Hitotsu-Me Giant  
  
Auqua Spirit  
  
Type Zero Magic Crusher  
  
Hermione: I play Ryu Kishin in defense mode.  
  
Ron's turn.  
  
Ron draws the Red Eyes Black Dragon.  
  
Ron: I play the Red Eyes Black Dragon and swich Twin Headed Fire Dragon to atack mode!  
  
Twin Headed Fire Dragon, attack Ryu-Kishin, Red Eyes Black Dragon, attack life points!  
  
Hermione's life points:0000000000000000000.000000000000000000.0000000...  
  
Ron: Me win!  
  
Semi-Final Duel 2  
  
Sakura Finished Kaiba off like nothing!  
  
Final match!  
  
Ron: Ladys first!  
  
Sakura Holds  
  
Guaruda the Wind Spirit  
  
Emperor's Holiday  
  
Mystic Probe  
  
Eye of Truth  
  
Gykuteno Megami  
  
Sakura: I play the Eye of Truth.  
  
The eye says that Ron holds  
  
7 Colored Fish  
  
Gust  
  
Fire Sorcerer  
  
Hinotama Soul  
  
Sogen  
  
Sakura: I'll play Gykuteno Megami in defense mode.  
  
Ron's turn.  
  
Ron: I play 7 Colored Fish in attack mode.  
  
Sakura's turn  
  
Sakura draws Eternal Rest.  
  
Sakura: I play eternal rest which destroys one monster. And I play Guaruda the Wind Spiritand swich Gykuteno Megami to attack mode.  
  
Guaruda the Wind Spirit and Gykuteno Megami atack life points!  
  
Ron's life points: 00000000000000000000000.0000000000000.00000000000000.000000000000000...  
  
Croquet: Sakura is the sleepover champion! 


End file.
